


Grey Jedi

by Trapdoor_Heaven



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: But why not?, F/M, Genderswap, Love/Hate, Not the greatest thing in the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:19:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trapdoor_Heaven/pseuds/Trapdoor_Heaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a quick genderswap one-shot between Kylo and Rey. Was too lazy to be creative with their unisex names to change any bits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grey Jedi

Hypocrisy. 

 

Oh that bitter word that is everyone and everything. 

 

As for the scavenger of Jakku, he was all too familiar with that falsehood of happiness. There is no happiness in a sandy hole that had the Crolute ripping him off on every possible chance. The Niima Outpost was the only way to even survive, that and the AT-AT as his own personal mansion. With a scraped up old pilot helmet, he used to stare out into the world with wonderment and curiosity; when those people with relations to him through that of blood would land down on the rougher of sands and welcome him back. 

 

That was a year ago

 

Refined into a padawan of none other than Luke Skywalker, he grew. His hazel eyes showing nothing, but that of determination. A grip on a silver coated hilt with a trigger a quiet hiss, a brilliant blue extended on both sides as he held tightly to the center. Twirling it slightly before shifting it slightly to his right with the light glowing from behind him. Opposed to the cloaked figure in front of him, a darkened figure void of color other than that of the small glints of silver. 

 

Lothal, the planet that now stood as part of the war grounds between the First Order and Resistance. Surrounded by nature and far from the battle. The mountainous ranges and some thick shrubbery was all that kept the force sensitive two apart from the battle of blasters and fighters. The lush grass just to their ankles and a soothing breeze ever so present. 

 

“I can’t say I’m surprised you’re already here, Ren.” His voice was light and rather calm. He felt the bleakness of the Dark side ripple throughout of creature behind the mask. 

 

“You sought out the weaker teacher.” It was distorted, Rey knew. His smile crept slowly because he knew the voice without it; the rather resonating yet smooth feminine voice that brought him chills when he first heard it. 

 

“Ren, I can’t talk to a creature, I need to hear you.” It was innocent, he was desperate for that under of Kylo Ren. The nameless beauty he won’t deny seeing whilst cuffed down on a sheet of metal; the first time he knew what was under the blackened tunic and the voided heart. He saw the conflict the Sith had struggled with. 

 

This time she did not reply, she just ignited her unstable blood red saber. Crossguard flowed soon after making a fierce cross hissing and wavering. With no time being spared, the saber nearly driving it though the padawan of light. If not for a clash against a blue clashing until it was only a piercing white. 

 

‘Ren, I thought you would have accepted a simple conversation’ He gave her a tiny smile before using the force to launch her back. His stance still composed and poised, it was irritating to the Sith. Gaining balance quick before going into another charge, striking this time forcing him to step back slightly.

 

A growl emitted from the depth of throat as she removed the mask and tossing it to the side for Rey to take in the sight of a pale young woman, deep brown eyes dilated and jet black hair falling all around her face. Her face near flawless except for a thin paler line streaked across the center of her forehead until just to the right of her upper lip, forming to her rage as she lunged again.

 

‘This anger, give it to me. Give me the pain and the hatred as well.’ He watched how she was easily displaying the emotions, those that he concealed from the world. His words were sincere, trying to set her at easy.

 

“You speak of impossibilities, Scavenger.” Her voice was alluring, it was beautiful like that of the rest of her. As their sabers collided for another go at wounded each other, only for that to barely cut into the scavenger’s upper left shoulder.

 

“Ren, we both know that the light flickers inside of that beating heart of you. Han Solo knew that too.”

 

Annoyance.

 

“You speak as if you know, a scavenger like yourself knows nothing.” She hissed as her hair rustled slightly with the breeze. Twirling the saber ever so gracefully before bringing it down on Rey. 

 

“But I know that of abandonment, the fear of never finding someone and the sadness of not having a family.” It was meek with a hope of her guard. Things just couldn’t be that simple with Kylo Ren though, she cared not for his words and instead struck him in the leg making him kneel.

 

Holding her red lightsaber to his neck, glaring down at the man. “Listen here Scavenger, you are not superior than me. You do not know how grateful you were to not have Han Solo as your father. The light was a mere shine off your’s and nothing more. I feel the pull between us and I will gladly strike you down so you can join FN-2187.”

 

“It was Finn, your traitor, he was terrified of the mere thought of the First Order yet he fought you.”

 

“i was wounded by that stupid wookie.” Her anger was fueling her saber. Using the Force to hold Rey down, she smirked leaning towards him. “You truly are not the brightest of Resistance are you? Even ìf you are their strongest. ”

 

She was so close, all he had to do was lean in closer. This pull he feels, this attraction to the Sith was strangling his thoughts. “You know,” his face inching closer, breathes feathering her face, “That the light you have smothering.” Her smirk falters and brows furrow. “That is awfully luring.” 

 

Her eyes widen horrified as a delayed realization hit her that the Jedi is kissing her. Unknownst to the Sith that her hold weakened until he tackled her down. 

 

Satisfaction 

 

It was blissful until she wasn’t satisfied with the way Rey was leading. Naturally he was stronger than her physically, but with the added use of the force she flipped them. Dominating him in every way possible way. 

 

Their lightsabers were dropped during the tackle and neither could really care. Both still focused on the important matter at hand as the Sith straddled the Jedi. Pulling away and raising her head slow; her hair cloaking facial features and obscuring Rey’s line of sight. The shadows matching her eyes and the devious grin that was beginning to form. 

 

“I can teach you. You are not a Jedi, you show too much passion to try and contain it. Snoke- Snoke can feel how strong the force is with you, that potential mustn’t be wasted on such false hope.” 

 

She was right, but that doesn’t matter to him. Whilst laying on his back he could only focus on the woman in front of him. Jakku was hell on his sanity and then one thing after another really just messed up his mind further. The first in months was he at peace with this was when Master Skywalker had him do hours of mediation. Even then his mind wasn’t able to agree with the Jedi code.

 

He doesn’t wish to think of it. Pushing all thoughts out of his mind and trying to raise up to recapture Kylo Ren’s lips; she is resilient and leans further back. “No.” She’s grinning, loving the feel of dominance in their current situation. 

 

It was enticing to say the least for both of them. 

 

Fleeting

 

The battle erupting behind the two finally catching up with their mind as shots zipped past the Sith’s body. Turning head towards the troops firing, the dense wilderness obscuring most of them. Quickly Rey shifted their positions so he would be the one taking any damage if it were to be done. Green and red streaks of light flash through the air. The troops never having that good of aim, but one apparently was on point as it headed straight towards the broad back of the Jedi. The ray of light never hit as the Sith was holding out her hand, her body pressed flush with Rey as her hand extended pass his back.

 

Looking back at the light inches from his spine before turning to face Ren once more. He then decidedly went for a rather forceful kiss until both flat against the ground. Ren losing focus on the shot and rather on what Rey was doing; the bright shot cleared both of them and striking a tree a few feet away. 

 

Quickly rolling off of the Sith and springing to his feet. Rey stretches his hand out calling for his lightsaber. Only to holstering it to his belt, he turns to Ren.

 

“You’re right, but also wrong. I may not be fully connected to the light and I know you aren’t fully connected to the dark. I will admit that I can never be a full Jedi, but I’ll be a grey Jedi if it means that I do not lose myself when a side takes my life.”

 

She could only stare at the man who refused the temptations of the dark and the serene light.

 

Her strongest rival and greatest weakness.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request from someone on Fanfiction.net to genderswap the two, but I got a new idea revolving in my mind that I had to finish it off like that.


End file.
